Question: $\dfrac{14}{100} + \dfrac{10}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{10}{10}$ as $\dfrac{100}{100}$ $\dfrac{14}{100} + \dfrac{100}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{114}{100}$